castle_masterfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Master Wiki
Welcome to the This is game is the story of a young prince named Jack who lost his homeland fromDemons when he was still a child. In the story, the prince started his campaign in the 'Castle of Gaia when he turned 14 and raised his own personal army to fight the Demons 'who took his homeland. One day the daughter of Zeus, Maggie, flew down from Heaven to 'Gaia with the Zeus Blade where she met Jack. The Prince was very interested in the ZeusBlade and tried to win Maggie's heart to obtain the Zeus Blade so that he can use it to 'complete his conquest to win his homeland back. Unexpectedly, it was a love at first sight 'and Maggie gave Jack the Zeus Blade willingly, and so the story continue for Jack to 'complete his conquest. The hardest part of the entire game: Winning Maggie's heart to obtain Zeus Blade This is Zeus's beloved daughter, Maggie. You can win 1/4 of her hearts per day by giving her the right response she wants to hear. She either lose feelings for you or gain feelings for you as the days gone by, and she has a total of 8 heart for you to win her love. To win Maggie's Heart is the number one hardest thing to do in the whole entire game, but once you get 8 Hearts from Maggie, then you will obtain the Ultimate weapon known as the Zeus Blade. In the game Castle Master, building facilities and training an army is important because you need strong walls and troops to defend and attack through out the whole entire game. You can upgrade your facilities to build stronger walls, earn more gold per day, and recruiting stronger troops to defend your country. Also the more facilities you have, the more chances of your troops finding rare gems. Facilities and golds aren't the only key in the game, but having many big and strong troops will prevent the enemies from attacking you. Contrary to having strong troops to prevent the enemie's troops from attacking you, having a strong troops will help you conquer the enemy's castle easier. In a seige battle, the max troops you and the enemies can have is 300 each and being victorious is important. If you are victorious, then you gain control of the castle and in addition you also gain 10 extra soldiers. If you are defeated in a seige battle, then you will lose 50% of your troops leaving your castle with less defense, and the enemies will most likely attack you if you have a small army'. Destroy all your enemies troops and head for the Castle's gate Conquer all the Castle, and Conquer all the Land This is a brief video to show everyone how the gameplay is like Also to learn more about the game Castle Master, please click on the link below for reviews and references http://www.dotmmo.com/castle-master-3d-9493.html This's not their real name, but a nickname I made. * RoboFighter (Boss in Hades) * Trance Soldier * Beautiful Dancer Witch * Impaler Large and Thick * Alligator Floated * Minotaur * Rock Floated * Volcano * Templar * Self-style Witch * Mechanic * Rampage Tree * Mushroom attacker * Poisonous Frog * Rabbit Brusher * Primitive Warrior * Jumping Horn Category:Browse